In a solar cell module, solar cells are sealed on a glass substrate by a sealing resin. On the solar cells, a sealing glass substrate is laminated. Such a solar cell module is manufactured using a laminator.
The laminator is made up of an upper and a lower chambers, in which a rubber diaphragm sheet is provided. Such a configuration is widely adapted to common solar cell modules. That is, the solar sell module is placed on a strong metallic lower hot plate included in the laminator and pressed from above the solar sell module via the flexible diaphragm sheet. Thus, a good processing state can be obtained while a mechanical stress to the solar cell having a low strength is suppressed. One example of such a laminator is described in Patent Document 1.